


Quel vischio con sotto un bacio (quel che si fa per amore)

by TixiT



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT
Summary: E' quasi Natale, molti pensano al passato, altri al presente, qualcuno al futuro.





	Quel vischio con sotto un bacio (quel che si fa per amore)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Ryoko Ikeda e di chiunque altro abbia diritti sul mondo di Lady Oscar; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

C'era una volta un bacio che aspettava di essere dato

Oscar si inchinò rigidamente davanti a Monsieur Henri de Girodelle, le spalle ben squadrate sotto l'impeccabile giustacuore blu.

All'uomo ricordò molto Augustin, il padre della piccola, che frapponeva uno scudo tra sé ed il resto del mondo, scudo fatto di regole di comportamento molto precise - questo, ovviamente, quando il suo amico non era intento a comandarlo, quello stesso mondo, con ordini altrettanto precisi.

Sospirò pensando a quanto fossero cresciuti loro due - e cambiati - da quando erano solo due pivellini per la prima volta completamente soli a Parigi. Poi si inchinò a sua volta, con una eleganza priva di sforzo, dettata da una lunga pratica.

Voleva lui, Monsieur Henri tirare due colpi di fioretto? Nell'attesa che il Generale arrivasse? Lo avevano chiamato d'urgenza nelle stalle. Questo era il succo del discorso della bambina, concluse l'uomo dentro di sé.

"Nell’Atrio?" Aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso, fissandola severo con i suoi occhi chiari da spettro. Si, la piccola era decisamente il ritratto di Augustin, non solo per via dell'ossatura lunga, ma anche per qualcosa nel volto che non riusciva a definire.

"Nell’Atrio", ribadì Oscar, lo sguardo trepidante da bambina che affiorava e si ritraeva sul visetto, come lo sfarfallio di una candela.

L'uomo fu tentato di congedarla con un sorriso, in fondo era passato solo per un saluto, trascinandosi dietro i ragazzi. Tutto quello che aveva avuto in mente era un salto veloce nello studio, un bicchierino di Armagnac - aveva la bottiglia in tasca - e tanti ricordi di cui non serviva affatto parlare, come era giusto tra soldati: la quiete in mezzo a quella tempesta di pacchetti, nastrini, fiocchetti e mandarini canditi.  
Avrebbe sicuramente passato in rassegna le figlie del suo amico, più tardi - se le immaginò un passo dietro Oscar, tutte e cinque schierate dalla più alta alla più bassa, come ad ogni festa, il mento alto e le spalle ben diritte, come veterani durante una rivista... il suo vecchio amico credeva sul serio fosse cosa possibile portare l'ordine in quel gran caos che era la vita.

Oscar lo guardò seria in volto, mentre mormorava qualcosa sull'imprevedibilità della durata dell'impegno del Generale.

Ammazzare il tempo con un duello? Si accarezzò pensoso la cicatrice che gli devastava il volto. I duelli al coperto erano solo un ricordo scapestrato della sua gioventù.  
Non che avrebbe preferito un duello in giardino: fuori stava fioccando la neve e lui non aveva più l’età per scivolare sul ghiaccio vicino alla fontana senza rompersi un osso. O anche due.

La piccola Oscar sembrava sulle spine, gli occhi enormi in quel visetto che si sforzava di apparire impassibile. 

Perché no? pensò d'impulso Monsieur Henri: Oscar, che tentava di indossare l'impassibilità di Augustin adulto, gli ricordò sua figlia Cassandra, quando, un pochino più piccola, provava a vestirsi con gli abiti di sua madre, tutta orgogliosa del suo giocare ad esser grande, credendoci davvero, eppure ancora traballante come la bambina che in fondo era.  
Non era difficile capire che la piccola voleva qualcosa da lui, che non poteva chiedere.

“Il salvapunta!” disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Oscar annuì mentre cercava di soffocare un sorriso esultante. Orgogliosa, ma con lo sguardo rivolto a terra, ne estrasse due dalla tasca “So che in allenamento su questo non transigete...”

Monsieur Henri alzò un sopracciglio - e così la piccola si era preparata.

"Fatemi strada" disse burbero.

La scrutò mentre camminava davanti a lui, il passo un po' rigido, da militare. Somigliava ad Augustin, decise, non per le ossa lunghe dei Jarjayes, e nemmeno per quella bocca così volitiva rubata al suo amico: Oscar somigliava ad Augustin perché aveva i suoi gesti.  
Ma non quelli del ragazzino esuberante che lui aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima: erano i gesti dell'uomo adulto, l'unico Augustin che lei conoscesse, il Generale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Per amore si trova il tempo anche per cose che non ci interessano.


End file.
